


Alas negras

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: La pasión tiene bordes peligrosos. Los amantes se funden en el placer y se consumen en él... Alas que salen de sus espaldas, ¿bondad o maldad?





	Alas negras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presente me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai, etc., etc.)
> 
> Capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Demons", de Imagine Dragons.

Alas negras

Su cabello azul se mecía de un lado a otro y su cuerpo se balanceaba, arriba y abajo, al compás de sus propios gemidos.

El otro era incapaz de ver en él esas espeluznantes alas en forma de demonio que salían de su espalda, ya que estaba fervientemente convencido que él, milagrosamente, había sido capaz de llevarlo por el sendero de la luz. Él lo había tocado con su alma dorada y estaba seguro de que la maldad de Ken Ichijouji, su amante, compañero y amor, se había esfumado.

Pero no era así. En momento, Ken sentía que la nuca le picaba como una brasa caliente y lo llevaba al borde del dolor. Se había convencido, también, que teniendo el valor de Daisuke a su lado, sus demonios no aparecerían.

Sin embargo los demonios no se mueren así. Los demonios habitan dentro, toman forma y así como la semilla de la oscuridad jamás se la habían extraído, se alimentaba de sus miedos e inseguridades de manera paulatina.

Cuando perdía la cordura, se dejaba ver.

Cuando el paroxismo lo vencía, sus cabellos azules comenzaban a camuflarse entre las inmensas alas de color oscuro que emergían.

Miró un momento a Daisuke, envuelto en un halo dorado. Se veía tremendamente intenso bajo ese semblante de placer, mientras ahogaba unos gemidos con el dorso de su mano. Por eso él no podía ver las alas de Ken, claro, estaba de espaldas a él.

Ichijouji se acercó con rapidez a su cuello y lo devoró con sus labios. Daisuke arqueó la espalda y lanzó un grito. Los dedos de Ken, de piel más pálida y fina que la de Motomiya, sensualmente llegaron a sus labios y el pelirrojo jugó con estos en su boca.

Estuvieron unos instantes así mientras el de ojos azules sentía la humedad de él en sus dedos. Lanzó unos gemidos en el oído de Daisuke, haciéndolo incrementar su pasión.

Las alas se extendían. Ken tenía todo el control. Esa sensación de tocar el infierno con los pies no la vivía a menudo, sólo cuando realmente, ambos se soltaban.

Daisuke decía que tocaba el cielo con él. Ken sonreía y miraba el techo.

No era el cielo. Era el infierno.

Cuando Motomiya apretó fuerte la mano a su compañero, Ken cerró los ojos: al borde de la pasión, el de piel morena gritó más fuerte y se relajó unos momentos después. Volteó a verlo y lo abrazó.

—Te amo —Ken ocultó las plumas negras, las brasas que lo quemaban y lo único que quería en ése instante era llorar.

Y lo hizo.

Su interior era oscuro como la noche, pero él quería proteger esa luz que se atrevía a caminar por sus demonios. Porque Daisuke era el único capaz de hacerlo. Ken siempre estaba temeroso de que un día éstos salieran y lo devoraran.

Daisuke se recostó en la cama y lo invitó al de cabello azul a que hiciera lo mismo. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y sintió que Motomiya acariciaba su cuello, el germen de su maldad.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó, sin verlo. Ken lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No estoy llorando! —se defendió el otro. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y lo besó tiernamente. Sus ojos penetraron en la oscura profundidad de los suyos, como el mar, de Ichijouji—. No me mires así —y corrió el rostro. Daisuke lo obligó a verlo.

—Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Siempre que hacemos el amor lloras al final.

¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ken se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama. Tenía miedo de que Daisuke viera sus alas negras, pero, con trazos dorados él las atravesó y llegó hasta su piel para abrazarla.

—¿A qué le temes? ¿A mí?

—No —respondió Ken sin poder contener sus lágrimas—. A mí. —Y se llevó las manos a la cara—. ¿No las ves, Daisuke? ¿No ves las alas negras?

Daisuke resopló, se puso de pie y se arrodilló en el piso, entre las piernas de Ichijouji. Tomó el rostro del de cabello azul con sus manos.

—Yo nunca vi alas negras en ti. Nunca te vi como un demonio, quítate de la cabeza esos fantasmas tontos —regañó. Ken notó que las alas de su espalda se desprendían y se teñían, poco a poco de dorado—. Ya lo te dije, contigo es como estar en el cielo. No en el infierno.

Ken no soportó sus propias emociones y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que cayeron sobre la alfombra del piso. Daisuke acarició sus cabellos azules.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ken—. No volveré a sentirme mal, es que… tengo miedo de lastimarte.

Daisuke se puso a reír.

—Prefiero que seas un demonio en la cama y la pasemos bien a que te pongas mal por tonterías.

—Eres un… —Daisuke lo calló con un beso—. No tienes caso.

Motomiya le sacó la lengua y él comenzó a reír.

Porque con Daisuke, perdía toda capacidad perderse en la oscuridad. Si salían demonios de él, que fueran por avivar la llama del placer y no por hundirse en un infierno del que no tenía por qué ser parte de él.

Amaba a Daisuke, era dorado como la luz del sol y eran esos rayos los que lo mantenían con vida.


End file.
